


All My Cravings

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: After months of semi-awkward skype calls and Yuzu spamming him over Line, it aches so sweetly to have Shohei here with him finally.





	All My Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> lisTEN i know they only stood next to each other once but i had to okay
> 
> also who knows, maybe one day i'll post a fic without using the cuddling & snuggling tag

When Yuzu opens the door and sees Shohei standing sheepishly in the hallway, he has half a mind to slam the door shut again. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see him, he’s been waiting to see him for so long. They’d planned for Shohei to visit Japan around the same time as Yuzu, but they’d agreed he’d come later, around the last days of Yuzu’s ice show tour, before he goes back to Sendai for a couple of weeks. Yuzu gapes, he hadn’t expected to see him so soon. But, now Shohei is finally here in front of him and Yuzu- Yuzu looks like shit.

Yuzu tightens his grip on the knob of his hotel room door, fighting the urge to shut it and scream into a pillow, or at least fix his hair. Shohei keep glancing at him shyly and then darting his eyes away, rubbing his palms down the sides of his legs. He still hasn’t said anything. The bashful behaviour loosens the knot under Yuzu’s ribs and he is flooded with a sudden fondness. His fingers slacken around the door knob. Without breaking the strange silence between them he steps to one side to allow Shohei to enter, and fixes his mouth into what he hopes is a pretty smile.

A small thrill goes down Yuzu’s spine at the sight of how much Shohei space takes up on his way in, the door frame seeming small in comparison. Yuzu eases the door shut and takes a calming breath.

“You’re early,” Yuzu says as he turns back around. Shohei is looking curiously around the room but turns to smile at him over his shoulder. Yuzu’s chest tightens.

Shohei steps up to the Pooh plushie on the table as he answers, “Yeah, I got a couple of extra days off so I changed my flight to an earlier one.” He picks up the toy in his large hands, gentle as can be, and runs his fingertips over its synthetic fur. 

Yuzu forces his eyes back to Shohei’s face, and finds him smiling down at Pooh’s blank stare. 

“You’re here,” Yuzu murmurs, more breathlessly than he intended, and then immediately flushes. He hadn’t meant to let that slip. He swallows down the sickening feeling in his throat and tries to compose himself. When he looks back at Shohei, that overwhelmingly warm, dark gaze cuts through him. 

Seeing Shohei here is almost unbearable in the best kind of way. He’s exactly the same as he was when they first met; his towering height, the width of his shoulders, the hard muscle under a layer of softness, round and square all over. He’s still just as sweet, the way he drinks Yuzu in like he can’t quite believe he has him all to himself, and Yuzu knows, when he touches him, he’ll do it in that incredibly tender way he does, wide-eyed and careful.

It hurts suddenly, to have him so close and so far away. However, Shohei is a bit skittish, and as much as Yuzu wants to whine for him to get his handsome ass over here and give Yuzu a hug, it would probably spook him a bit. Yuzu always wants Shohei to come to him first, and Yuzu realises, his heart thudding in his chest, that’s exactly what he’s done. Shohei fidgets with the plushie.

“Should-Should I not have come?” Shohei asks, clearly nervous. 

Yuzu understands. They’d never set up parameters for this, not really. All of their conversations had been on the fringes of flirting; tentative on Shohei’s part, entirely coy on Yuzu’s. Almost all of it involved Yuzu taking the lead, he was the one reaching out but Shohei had always met him halfway, grateful for the cue. This is the first time Shohei has done something impulsive, and he flew halfway around the world just to surprise Yuzu at his door. 

The tension in Yuzu’s spine melts and he smiles, his cheeks bunching. “Of course you should have!” he says, brightly and finally takes a few steps towards Shohei, taking out some of the thickness from the air between them. 

Shohei huffs out a little laugh and Yuzu wants to coo. 

“I’d wish you had texted though,” Yuzu says, resisting the urge to pout. “I would have at least showered.” He gestures to body with a flourish of his hand and blushes slightly when Shohei’s eyes scan him from head to toe. 

“You look fine,” Shohei reassures him, but even after such a brazen act he still can’t look Yuzu in the eye. 

“Of course you’d say that,” Yuzu teases. He delights in the blush that blooms on Shohei’s face. It’s not like Yuzu’s - light and pretty - it’s bright red, prominent and loud across his cheeks. Yuzu wants to kiss the flushed skin to see if it will get any darker. 

Shohei, embarrassed, fumbles around for a second, his hands clenching into the toy briefly, gaze turned to the ceiling. It’s so characteristic of him that Yuzu takes pity on him and finally steps into his space. He has to crane his neck back to see Shohei’s face but that’s just fine by Yuzu. Shohei, on the other hand, visibly tenses. 

“How was your flight?” Yuzu asks, dropping his gaze to the Pooh bear, squeezing its head briefly.

“Fine- uh well, I mean it was long but it was fine.” 

“That’s good.” 

Shohei’s fingers twitch where they’re holding onto the toy, edging closer to Yuzu’s fingers on its head. The difference between their hands is ridiculous Yuzu realises, only mildly hysterical. They chat a bit about Shohei’s flight but neither of them are really paying attention to what they’re saying, they’re both staring at their hands against the bright yellow of the plushie. Shohei’s fingers inch closer as they talk until the tip of his thumb grazes against Yuzu’s, and the tiny brush of skin on skin makes them both shudder. Shohei’s words cut off with a hitch in his throat, the force of his breath out of his nose and the thick swallow so loud by Yuzu’s ear that they rattle through him. 

Involuntarily, Yuzu’s body tips fully against Shohei’s. The side of his face lands softly against the generous swell of Shohei’s chest. Here, against the warmth of him, against the softness of his shirt, the smell of his fabric conditioner, the violent beating of his heart, betraying all the nerves Shohei has been desperately trying - and failing - to hide; he encompasses every sense and Yuzu trembles, turns to press himself to Shohei properly, wanting to feel every curve of Shohei’s body against his own. 

After months of semi-awkward skype calls and Yuzu spamming him over Line, it aches so sweetly to have Shohei here with him finally. Those moments were lovely in their own way but had always left behind a lingering loneliness that clung to Yuzu for longer than he’d like to admit. 

It takes a little while but eventually Shohei catches up to what is happening and his arms wrap around Yuzu’s back as fast as he can make them move. Yuzu giggles against Shohei, feels him shudder at the rhythm of it, and tightens his hold around his waist. Shohei is huge; like this with his arms around Yuzu, his chin resting on Yuzu’s hair, Yuzu’s arms barely able to make it around his torso, Yuzu feels tiny. He snuggles impossibly closer, a happy noise slipping from his lips, but he’s too content to feel any kind of embarrassment right now. If he could purr he would. One of Shohei’s hands sweeps gently up his spine and rests against the back of his head, cocooning him completely in his warmth. His fingers slip into his hair to stroke over his scalp. It’s so wonderful, so calming and reassuring, that Yuzu never wants to leave his hold. 

“I missed you,” the words are quiet but Yuzu can feel the vibration of them against his skin. He responds with a low hum, fingers gripping tightly into the back of Shohei’s shirt.

Yuzu will tell him the same later, but for now he just wants to soak up his closeness. Shohei starts rocking them from side to side - clearly needing to fidget slightly - and Yuzu doesn’t mind, he lets his mind wander, planning out the rest of the night. 

He’ll ask Shohei if he’s eaten - which he won’t have done because he’s not the biggest fan of airplane food - and then they’ll order room service. Shohei will let him pick something to watch, and they’ll settle in to eat. Yuzu probably won’t finish all of his food so he’ll give the last of it to Shohei, who will have devoured his by then. Then will come the battle of getting Shohei to sleep over. He’ll put up a good fight, awkwardly listing reasons why he shouldn’t stay, and Yuzu will turn every one of them down because he wants to spend as much time with Shohei as possible. Shohei will sigh, playing reluctant but will be so clearly pleased. That blush will return full force when Yuzu slips off his shirt to sleep and he’ll stare at him like he isn’t real until Yuzu has to drag him down onto the bed. Yuzu knows Shohei will be comfortable to sleep on, he’s been dying to use Shohei’s chest as a pillow for a very long time, and he knows Shohei will take a while to settle comfortably, unsure of how to position his body so he doesn’t accidentally crush Yuzu in his sleep. Secretly, Yuzu wouldn’t mind all that much if that _did_ happen. He giggles into Shohei’s shirt again.

“What are you thinking about?” Shohei asks, voice low.

Yuzu doesn’t have to lie.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm only expecting my group chat to read this but if anyone else did i hope u enjoyed it
> 
> this is un-beta'ed and it's 4am so i'll come back and catch any mistakes tomorrow~


End file.
